Wawanakwa High
by silentmusician202
Summary: "Welcome students,new and returning,to Wawanakwa High! I hope you all have a great school year here! High school will indeed be very interesting!" It will be for these teens.  Formerly known as The Time of Our LIves.
1. Newbies

_*Alejandro's Pov*_

"What's so great about Canada anyway?" I ask while staring out the window of our suv.

"You'll love it here Alejandro!" my overzealous mother exclaims. She turns the steering wheel at the next light. "Look there's your new high school!" She points to a long brick building. It's nothing impressive,until I see a beautiful girl walking out of the high school. She looks up and I see her tiger-like eyes look around,and brushes her hand through her raven hair. "So,Jose,Alejandro are you ready to go to school next month?"

I stare at the girl. I have never been so captivated by any other,but I turn away,so my mother and brother don't get suspicious. My mother still waits for an answer. "I am now," I say.

_*Heather's Pov*_

Summer school sucks. School starts in a month why do I still need to take History classes anyway? Oh well,there is the supposedly incredible party tonight at Geoff Erickson's tonight. You can always count on that idiot for a party. I stare out to the road and see my mom drive up in our blue compact car. "Oh Heather feather!" she exclaims. Even with almost no one around it's embarrassing.

"Mom I told you not to call me that!" I say as I walk to the car.

"Better hurry 'Heather feather', " says the school control freak,Courtney Mathers. She give me a hideous smirk as turn towards her and her stupid friend,Trent Fellam.

I smirk and slowly turn towards her."Oh Mathers. That doesn't bother me. Now why don't you run along with you're gayfriend and do whatever it is you ugly bitches do all day. Hmm?" I take a seat in my car. "Bye!"

_*Courtney's Pov*_

"Why that little-"

"Hey,"my best friend, Trent tells me. "Don't let her get to you. I at me I'm not bother by her gay comment." he gives a shy chuckle. Poor Trent. There has been a spreading rumor that he's gay. I know that's not true,and that it hurts Trent,but he always tries to be strong. I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

He smiles back and slaps my hand away,placing a microphone in it. "This hand is needed for one thing and one thing only tonight."

"And what's that?" I say sarcasticly.

"I got us a gig!" Trent bounces with joy. "It's at this party,that is supossed to be the event of the summer!"

I cross my arms."Is it the one held by Geoff Erickson?"

"Totally!"

"I'm not going."

"But why?"

"Do you know how stupid the people who go to those parties are? Besides they go up for forever and I am trying to keep a strict sleeping ." I turn around,but Trent is quick to face me again.

"Court,please. Think of what this would do for out band publicity! Almost the whole school will be there! "

"What you fail to realize is that the only reason I'm in this 'band' is because you forced me to. So I don't really have to care about it." I turn around again,but Trent faces me again.

"You do care Court,I know you do." He cups my chin in his hands. "I know since Adam left things have been...rough,but that's no reason to-"

"Don't talk about him!" I push his hand away and run toward the school.

He quickly catches up to me and pins me to a wall. I forgot how strong Trent could be. Luckily,he doesn't use enough strength to hurt me,but I still can't escape. "Forget about him! Just move on Court!"

"Sh-shut up!" I can't bear to hear it. I can't bear it at all.

"I'm sure the only reason you like hims is because 'his kisses felt like _Heaven_ '." He directly quotes me. It's like he's mocking me. He sighs and lets go of me. "If kisses are what you want then here." He leans foward,and there is a jolting feeling in my body yelling 'What are you doing!',but part of me wants to silence that voice. I don't know which voice to believe,I just stay completey still..When Trent's an inch between my lips and his he stops and pops a chocolate in my mouth. . "You can get more if you come to the party!" He runs off. "Don't disappoint me Courtney Mathers!

_*Trent's Pov*_

Home is just a block away. My eyes close and hum the tune of the song I plan to sing tonight. Tonight...I wonder if Courtney will come. It's bad enough we lost our drummer,Adam. It's because of Adam Courtney became so sad,she looks lost somehow. She was even willing to let me kiss her. I knew that would've happened,but I had to try it out. Courtney's gonna need this party-

"Hey watch it!" comes the voice of a girl. I don't see her in the midst of all her books falling.

"Oh I'm sorry." I crouch down to the concrete. "I-I got it."

"No just stop."

"No really I-"

She snatches the book away from my hand. "I don't need your help." She picks up the rest of the books,letting her shoulder length teal,black hair fall on her face. I'm so tempted to push her hair away to see her eyes and the next thing I know I'm doing it. "What are you doing?" she snaps.

"You have beautiful eyes." It's true. I stare into her black eyes longingly.

She blushes and stands up."Thanks." She's beautiful,like the girl of my dreams,or my songs. She drops the books on the edge of a moving truck I was too distracted to notice. I look around and see that the moving truck is on my street. It's beside the house next to mine... The girl sighs from exhaustion and turns around,holding out a hand. "Hi I'm Gwen. I'm moving in."

_*Gwen's Pov*_

"Oh so I guess we'll be neighbors then," I say.

"Yeah I-I guess," the guy...um..Trent asks. He picks up a box,even though I told him no to.

"I really don't need your help," I tell him,again.

"Oh Gwen,don't be so modest!" my mother comes out from the house. "Of course you can help Trent. We need all we can get," she says in a helpless tone. Ugh...Why can't she just do the work. "Here Gwen take this." she drops a ten-pound box in my arms.

"Okay mother," I say under my breath.

I walk inside and Trent follows me in. "So you're going to Wawanakwa this year,right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there too! M-maybe we-we'll meet eachother there...at the school..."

"Um sure." We stay silent for a while,it's pretty awkward. I wonder why he's not saying anything.

Finally,he opens his mouth. "Hey. I was . Since you're new and all would you like to go to a party I'm playing at tonight? It's supposes to be awesome and you'll meet a lot of new people from school."

A party? No way. "Trent...I don't think I will-"

"Of course Gwen will go!" mom cuts in. "Just tell me where it is and she'll be there!"

"But mom!" I turns her head to me disapointingly. "Fine."

**First chapter done! I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think and Total Drama pov's you want to see.**


	2. high school parties

_*Bridget's Pov*_

"I have no idea what to wear!" I threw an old dress at Sierra's face. I ran into my closet,hoping that there will be _something_!

Sierra groaned at pulled the dress off. "Just wear anything Bridget.

I peaked out the door. "You're not helping."

"Hey I'm just you're roommate! I don't have to help you." I hate sharing a room with Sierra,but she is a childhood friend,sorta. I mean we have known eachother since we were little. I hate Lewis. He's the worst little brother ever! He blew up Sierra's family's house and now they're living with us. What am I saying? I don't want to be mean.

"Sorry Sierra. It's just...There's this party tonight,held by Geoff Erickson and-"

"Oh. That guy you like." She collapsed on her bed.

"I do not like him!" I lie.

"Yeah,and I'm not going to that party with you," she says sarcasticly. She stood up. "but I am and you like him!"

"Whatever." Then I found it, a light blue sleeveless dress ruffled a bit on the bottom and a black knitted sweater. "I got it!"

_*Gwen's Pov*_

"Gwen don''t wear that!" mom says as I walk into the living room wearing my favorite dress,a purple spaghetti strap knee high dress with a black swirl at the bottom. "Try something...girlier!"

"Blech!" I gag. "I'm going." I head for the door,but mom steps in front of me.

"No,I'm driving you. We just moved in! You could get lost and I have GPS."

"Ha! Mom's driving you to a party," my brother,Dustin says.

"Shut up you little twit!" I yell at him. He sticks his tongue at me,I do the same.

"Kids!" mom says. "Come on Gwen."

The loser sighs and takes out a video game. "It's not fair! How come Gwen gets to go out while I unpack?"

"Because I didn't break mom's favorite lamp!"

"It's still not fair," Dustin mumbles.

I head out the door,but not before I shoot a 'bye loser' look at him. As we get to the car mom looks straight at me. "Now Gwen remember my three rules: If you drink,I will kill you , If you come home late,I will kill you ,and if you lose your virginity,then I will kill you so slowly,that. Got it?" I roll my eyes. "Get in the car."

I get in and mom starts the car. "How would you know if I lost my virginity?"

"Trust me,I have ways."

_*An hour later,Cody's Pov*_

I'm so excited! I can't believe Geoff Erickson invited me to his party! Granted,he invited everyone in school,but I'm so excited. It's a beach party too and I'm finally here! I drive up the parking lot in my old volkswagen. I park and realize that I'm the only guy with a car and NO girlfriend. I look around and see people kissing. Ahh! Why can't I escape it! There are people in love everywhere I go! I turn to a happy couple next to me. "STOP MOCKING ME!" I yell.

"what!" The guy says.

"Um...nothing!" I run off,without looking back. I hope these popular people don't smell

_*Sierra's Pov*_

"Sierra isn't this party great?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah," I lied. Bridget doesn't get it she's been talked to by lots of people. But nobody's talked to me. Why? Because nobody wants to talk to the weird girl.

"Sierra,look it's Cody!" Cody! I've had a crush on him for forever. When I was a little girl,I had just moved here and nobody ever talked to me,but in third grade he shared his snack with me! It was sooo romantic. I have loved him ever since.

Bridget goes to talk to Geoff and I wave to Cody. "HI CODY!" I yell. Like always,he rans away. He's so cute when he runs in fear!

_*Duncan's Pov*_

"Wooh! Let's get this party on!" The party boy,Geoff yells.

"Yeah!" I scream. I take a seat at the table by the beach house and got myself a beer.

"Awesome!" Geoff says to me. He gives me a high five then turns to the guy next to me. "Yo Trent! You ready to pump up the mu-sic?"

"Um ye-ah," Trent says weakly.

"Cool! You're on in an hour!" Geoff runs off to drink with his group of idiots.

"Okay!" As soon as Geoff leaves Trent sighs and slumps down in a chair. He drops his hand on his hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Oh so what's wrong with your life?" I take a sip of beer.

"Well. I got this band,blue rose-" Blue Rose? Gay. No wonder people call him a queer. "I'm not gay by the way,Courtney named our band. Or at least it was a band. Our drummer,Adam moved away and Courtney's not even here! I'm screwed!" He dropped to the table.

I can't take this. I drop a beer in front of his face. "Dude,just drink this."

He lifts his head up. "I don't know. I've never had one before-"

"Relax." I take his beer and open it. "Just let it go and drink." I push the bottle on his lips and pour the beer into his mouth.

He pushes my hand away and grabs the beer. "I'm trying not to gag right now."

"No dude! Don't gag just drink." I hold up my bottle. "Ready? Cheers!" We clink bottles,I take a sip and he chugs down all of it.

"Ah!" he says. "You know what? Give me another!"

"That's the spirit!" I hand him another beer.

He grabs it. "Thanks." He takes a sip. "You know what? Who cares if she comes at all? I don't! I mean it's just my band,hopes,and dreams at stake right? No big deal." He drinks down all the beer. "Another one!"

"Alright." I toss him another one. This dude sure loves to drink,and talk. After we share about eight more drinks,he gets seriously WASTED.

"Hey do you play?"

"Play what?"

Trent burps. "Th-The drums?"

"Totally dude! I-I can rock out."

"Awesome," he says in a high pitch voice. He learns on the table and unsteadily points toward me. "You-You-YOU should join my band."

A band? Hmm. "Depends...Is Courtney...You know"

"Hot?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm I don't know." He tries to lean foward but falls out of his chair. He crawls back to his seat. "But between you and me. She has a thing for drummers." Drummers eh. "There she is! Hi Courty Court Courtneyyyyyyyyyyyyy-ah-eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," he says slowly. I turn and see Mathers. I remember her from...from...hah I can't remember anything!

_*Courtney's Pov*_

I can't believe I'm here! I think I saw a guy running around nude. Finally I see Trent,and the disgusting school delinquent Duncan Conners. "Trent it's time to get on stage," I say.

"I-I'm coming."

I look at him and he's a mess. "Are you drunk?"

"What! No. Heh No no no no no," he sings. Yep he is definately drunk.

"UGH! Get you butt on stage asshole!"

"Fine!" He gets up and walks toward the stage,puking before he got on.

"This is all your fault!" I point to Duncan.

"Me! What! I-I don't know what you're talking...Yeah it's my fault." He gives me a sly smile. He stands up. "I'm sorry."

"That better not be the alcohol talking!" Duncan just smiles again. He's SO ANNOYING! I just get to the stage and pray for us not to mess up.

I pick up my bass,and Trent picks up his guitar. The drummer from the last band agreed to stay and help us (apparently he's a fan). Trent takes the mike and burps,then introduces us. "Hi peoples! We are Blue Rose." He pauses and turns to me. "Why are we called Blue Rose again? Why not Black Rose or Black hole? Or or...I don't know...can you think of anything?"

"Trent-"

"Of course you can!" he laughs. "Because you always think. Hehe...ANYWHOWAYORANOTHER I-I just want you all to hear this song! It-it's called 'Knocking at your door' ." At least he got that right. He starts playing the guitar part and I play the bass. I sigh in relief.

"Knock knock knock," I sing.

"I'm knocking at your door," Trent sings. He's a bit out of tune. "Please answer I'm begging. My heart is breaking every second I beckon you to come outside. Wasn't it you who...who..."Oh crap. "Stop the song!" We stop playing. "I don't like this song! Let's play a new one."

"But you wrote this song!" I scream.

He leans on my shoulder. I can smell the beer on his breath. "I think we should play a new song sweetie pie! I-I-Oh shit!"he runs off the stage to bark again. Oh course it's up to me.

I take Trent's guitar and mike. "Wasn't it you who said to run away,to live off of love. Who said you would love me,and play me songs all night long. So why am I knock knocking at your door?"

_*Alejandro's Pov*_

This girl can really sing. Ugh what's that smell? I look around and see it's the baboon who was drunk on stage. "Oh-Oh my stars!" he says. "That is a lot of puke!" He laughs.

"Idiot," I say.

He gets up and fumbles toward me. "Wh-what did you say ese?" What is he talking about! "Heh I'm just kidding. Woah!" He grabs onto me. "Look at all the pretty stars!'"

"Get off of me!" I push him off.

"Hey! Personal boundaries man!"

"Trent!" The girl from the stage yells. "You better get your act together!"

"Aww but your act is so good!"

"What act?"

"You know the whole ' I don't care about Adam' act." Hmm now it's getting interesting.

"Trent I hate you!" She yelled with a hint of tears.

Trent put an arm around her. "But darling,I promised you a kiss tonight." He leaned foward,but Courtney slapped him.

"JERK!" she yelled,then ran away.

Trent laughed. "She sure can run!" Gross. I can smell the beer in his breath. I guess I have to sober him up. I picked him up and take him to the water. "Are we going swimming? Yay!" As soon as we're deep enough I drop him. I have had enough of this crap.

**It's Over! This was pretty fun to write. I love writing drunk Trent! Anyway the next chapter will be set a month later,the first day of school! That brings in the real drama. So anyone excited?**


	3. The First Day

**So I just want to tell you all that there are going to be two changes to Time of Our Lives. First of all I changed the name to Wawanakwa High. I just thought that it would fit more. The second one is that I'm changing it from a first person story to a third person story. I just think It would be easier and better that why. If it doesn't work for you just say so...That's it. OH YEAH! I don't own Total Drama or it's characters or merchandise. Does Total Drama have merchandise? If it did I should buy a Chef puppet and use it as a scarecrow. I bet it will work like a charm.**

"Welcome students,new and returning, to Wawanakwa High!" came the principal's voice over the intercom. "I hope you had a wonderful summer vacation,but now it's time to get back to your studies! I hope you all have a great school year here! High school is indeed very interesting! Well, I don't want to take anymore of your valuable first day! Let's start this year with a blast." And at that last word,an explosion came from outside and an array of firework shot into the air,then one flew into the gym window,setting off the sprinklers in every room of the school.

_*At the councelor's office*_

"Ah. Mister Conners,how is it that you're here on the first day of school?"

Duncan shrugged. "You tell me,Mildred,or should I call you MISS Caroll."

The young,blonde woman sighed. "Why can't you fucking kids just call me Blaineley." Duncan said nothing. "Okay,let's just get to the point. Now,the principal,Mr Crowe has assigned me to decide your punishment since we...see. eachother. so. much."

"I remember."

"Alright." She leaned in her chair and took a look at Duncan's file,bad,as it always was. She sighed. "I thought you would have matured by your third year of high school. Anyway,your punishment. Since I'm such a good person,I don't think expolsion is the answer. I don't think I should reward you with suspension. Hmm...What to do, What to do." She stared at Duncan,hoping to intimidate. Duncan just innocently smiled.

"I know exactly what to do with him!" A frantic,28 year-old man said as he opened the office's door and stepped in.

"What is it Chris?" Blaineley said in an annoyed tone.

"I need stage hands for my drama department." Chris put a hand on Duncan's shoulder. "I think he'll be a perfect prop maker-slash janitor-slash lighting assistant."

Blaineley wickedly smiled. "Perfect."

Chris smiled. "Then,Duncan,you start next week."

"And until then,you have detention everyday this week."

"Great," Duncan said sarcasticly.

_*Room 203,English*_

Alejandro looked around the classroom,and took the last seat left,in the back,next to the window. There he was greeted by a red head. "Hiyah new kid!"

He put his head on his hand. "And how did you know I was new?"

She smiled. "Just a little guess."

"Then you must be very smart." Just as Alejandro suspected,she blushed.

The guy in front of him turned around in his desk. He was tan,with brown hair. "Izzy,smart? Ha! Don't waste your breathe there pal."

Izzy pounted. "I may not be as smart as you,but I can manage. You...you...poopyhead!"

Noah laughed. "That's all you can think of? Poopyhead. Idiot. No wonder you're the school slu-"

"Stop," She said crossed her arms and turned her head. "You can say whatever you want,except that. Don't you EVER tell me that lie."

Alejandro looked at Izzy,then Noah. He saw something in his eyes as he stared at Izzy. Was it remorse,longing,guilt,or hatred. He just got up and moved. "Whatever." Alejandro could sense it,a broken heart. Just how Noah got it was the question. Izzy moved too. When Noah and Izzy left two girls took their place

"So what was that," Alejandro whispered.

"Oh those two," the girl in front of him said. "That's Noah and Izzy. Noah was on the student council last year,and Izzy's the school nutcase. Word is Noah used to be an amazing pianist. Izzy broke his wrist,breaking all his chances of ever getting to be a professional pianist."

"I heard it was revenge for not sleeping with her," the other girl said. "She IS the school slut after all."

_So that's what he was trying to say_, Alejandro thought. Noah did have a broken heart,or more likely a broken dream. "Thank you ladies," he said.

"My pleasure," the girl in front of him said seductively.

_*Room 406,Art*_

Gwen sat in her desk doodling. The teacher didn't care,it was art class after all. So Gwen continued drawing. Some girls were talking about boys on one side of her. Some boys were making fun of eachother's drawings on the other. Gwen sat alone. No one wanted to talk to her. No one wanted to be with the goth chick. Until "That's beautiful." came the voice of none other than Trent. "Now what is it?"

"It's a girl playing the violin," Gwen replied. "It's not done yet."

"I can tell."

She continued drawing. Trent was still a stranger to her. After he invited her to the party she never heard or saw from him she didn't know was that Trent was so drunk at that party he all over the place. He ran around doing things he wasn't proud of. Making out with girls he doesn't even remember the names of. When he came home that night. His parents punished him by sending him to his grandparents for the rest of the summer.

"I didn't see you at the party," Gwen finally said.

"Oh that." Trent scratched his head. "Umm it's best that you don't know what I was doing that night. Umm do you maybe want to meet up after school?"

Gwen smiled. "Okay."

"Great!" The bell rang. "Oh I have to go to my next class. I'll meet you in the auditorium!" He quickly grabbed his stuff and ran out,bumping into Duncan on the way. "Ow-Oh hey Duncan."

"Oh it's you," Duncan said,recollecting his memory. "You're from that party. Man were you wasted.

"Yeah all because of you. My best friend Courtney is furious at me because of that."

"Courtney huh."

"Yeah."

Duncan rubbed his chin. "You two are in that band right?"

"Yeah." Trent wasn't sure where Duncan was going.

"Do you still need a drummer,because I got some time on my ha-"

"Yes!" Trent said immediately. "You can join as soon as we see your drumming."

"Okay,then I'll see you later today,in the auditorium." He started to walk away.

"Okay bye!" Trent grinned. Finally a drummer! Then he remembered,Gwen. "Oh crap!"

_*Cafeteria*_

Heather took a tray and went down the lunch line. "So what's the slop today?" she asked the Chef.

"Ugh. Just take your mac and cheese and eat,pansy." He dropped a bowl of gray slop onto her tray.

"Fine!" Heather paid for her 'food' and went to the popular table. There were the rest of her friends,Justin,Lindsay,her boyfriend Tyler,Geoffe,and Bridget. Although they did annoy her on a regular basis,and she would betray any one of them to keep her place at the top of the school,they were still considered friends. "Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"The rest of the girls went out to eat," Lindsay said. The girls,meaning the rest of the chearleaders.

"Hey guys!" A tanned girl said as she walked in front of the table,carrying a tray. It was Sierra.

"Umm...Who are you?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh. Sorry. My name is Sierra!" she exclaimed. "Hi Bridget!" She waved to her friend Bridget.

Heather shot a look at Bridget,and she sank in her seat. "Your friend huh?"

"Yeah," Bridget said awkwardly.

"Umm. Can I sit?" Sierra stepped forward,dropping her mac and cheese on Justin's shirt. "OMG! I-I'm soooo sorry!"

"Yeah," Justin said. "I bet you are! Do you know how much this shirt cost! "

"Justin!" Geoff whispered to him.

Justin sighed and gave a fake smile to Sierra. "Anyway. We're full."

"Ohh," Sierra said sadly. She turned toward Bridget,who was mouthing out 'sorry'. In attempt to save Bridget's feelings Sierra cracked a smile and left. "That's okay."

_*Meanwhile*_

LeShawna was leisurely taking her time to get to the cafeteria. Chef's food wasn't something to get excited about. As she walked down the stairs to get to the first floor she found a black and teal haired girl sitting on the stairs,eating her paper bag lunch. Part of Leshawna said to leave,but a bigger part said to talk to this girl. "Now girl,why are you eating lunch HERE?" she asked,arms crossed. Leshawna walked in front of her,so that pasty skin and her could talk face to face.

"'.Crowds."

"Who cares?" She studied the girl. "You're new here aren't you.?"

Pasty skin nodded.

"Don't you want to make friends on your first day?"

Pasty skin just ate her sandwich. Leshawna was utterly annoyed for some reason. After pasty finished her food Leshawna grabbed her hand and started running for the cafeteria. "Hey!" pasty said. "Stop!"

"No! What's your name anyway?"

"Gwen."

"Leshawna."

_*Meanwhile meanwhile*_

Cody was panting loudly. His chest was moving up and down in a steady rhythm. There was no where to hide from these football players. He lined himself on the wall in the locker rooms,hoping not to get noticed. Oh why! Why did he have to walk in on the quarter back making out with the full back girlfriend? Why did he have to scream and call most of the team there? Why did he HAVE to walk into the locker room at THAT time? "Please don't kill. God,please don't let them kill me," he prayed.

"Well. Well. Look at what we have wimp!" To Cody's despair,the quarter back was standing over him.

"Hehe. Hey Fuller," Cody nervously said.

"Don't Hi me! You're dead Anderson!" Cody leaned back. Fuller wasn't wearing his football uniform,but he was still huge. Cody closed his eyes,waiting for a punch to come,but nothing.

He slowly opened them,and saw that the right tackle,DJ,was holding Jackson's clenched fist. "Now Jackson,what did I say about beating up people?" Dj said.

Fuller sighed. "If I don't want it done to me,I shouldn't do it to other people."

"Good. Now why don't you run along. Hmm?"Fuller took one last glare at Cody,then walked away. Cody sighed in relief and wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead. "It's okay little guy. You're safe."

Cody's eyes lit up,then he quickly hugged DJ. "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!"

"Umm Ok..." He gently pried Cody off him. "Now run along." And Cody ran. He ran all the way to the cafeteria. When he got there he smiled,took his tray then went to sit down at the table he sat at last year. He then realized that he had no cool. This year was going to be different. This year he WILL get some cool. He sat down and looked around. After he sat down,his friend Harold,came over to sit at the table. Then Leshawna came,with a new girl.

"Everyone,this is Gwen."

The girl waved. "Hi."

Cody stood up to shake her hand. "HI! My name is C-C-C-C-C-"

"CODY!" Leshawna but in.

"Yeah. What she said. Cody wiped his hand on his shirt. It was sweaty. Extremely sweaty. All hopes of getting some cool was lost.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? I know,it was kinda short and crappy. Hopefully I will get more ideas for this story and it will get better. Review! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
